The Love of A Son
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: Based on a Avengers RP. The son of Loki, Fenrir, has his life turned upside down several ways. Will he ever find peace? Contains FrostIron and lots if OCs.. Sequel is The Love of a Brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Love of a Son

Tony Stark hadn't asked for his new life. He never expected to fall in love and even marry the God of Mischief Loki himself. He didn't think that he would be the *stepmother* to a wolf in a teenager's body. Not once entertained the idea of actually mothering a child of his own. And he surely didn't think that the results of a one night stand would show up on his doorstep as a rebellious teen with a crazy past. He never wanted any of this.

But he'd never trade it for the world. Nothing out of all his suits and other toys could even compare to the loving family he finally had. But of course, things weren't always simple.

Let's begin with Christa. The human demon hybrid was loud, obnoxious, destructive, and definitely Tony's child. Abandoned by her literal demon of a mother, she had been living in Germany until she found information on her birth father. Surprised to see that it was Tony Stark, Iron Man, who she was already close to. During her travels in America when she decided to "fuck shit up", she could usually find a nice warm bed at Stark Tower. So Tony wasn't surprised to see her come visit the home of his new family. He was surprised at the news of him being a father. Even though the road getting there was hard, she was officially in the Stark/Laufeyson family.

Damon Stark's life was quite odd to begin with. In order for Tony to be able to spend eternity with his lover Loki, he had taken a risky surgery. Adding Jotun blood to his own had almost killed him, but the short brunette wouldn't have it any other way. After the successful process done by Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony was now part Jotun. Meaning he gained many of their "qualities". One of those being the ability for males to give birth. Since he and Loki had been, to put it lightly,"going at it like rabbits", it wasn't long before the Iron Man found himself pregnant. Only a few months later, Damon was born. The smart infant were welcomed quickly to the small family of Loki, Tony, and awkward Fenrir. Brown hair and sparkling happy green eyes, Damon was one of the most beautiful babies anyone could have imagined. He was constantly cared for by Tony and Loki, but soon Fenrir began to blossom towards his new baby brother. The teen would sing him songs, talk to him, or just lay by his crib at night, when the parents were asleep. His baby brother was his whole entire world.

But then, Damon disappeared.

"What do you mean he's gone?!"  
"What do you think I mean?! I went to check his crib and.. and.." In Loki's arms Tony collapsed, crying for the first of many nights. While Loki comforted his husband, his son sat in the corner of his room, silent tears running down his cheeks. He wanted his brother back. The only one he told his secrets to, the only one he sang to. Why was this world so cruel?

They couldn't find him the first night, and lost sleep over worrying. Tony never told anyone that he watched Fenrir sit by an empty crib, singing the same song over and over, crying himself to sleep.

After months of searching with no clues, Damon was found! But. . How could it be? The tall, handsome young man standing in front of Tony Stark couldn't be the baby he delivered. But it had to be! He claimed he was Damon, he looked like his parents as well. And he had been thoroughly lied to.

You see, elves had found Damon to be the perfect creature to use for their liking. Through their magic and discipline, they had captured Damon, aged him rapidly, and turned him into a trained assassin. After weaving a cloak of fake memories and turning him against the very parents that were looking day and night for him, Damon was sent out. To kill his grandfather, Laufey. Throughout the years, the relationship between Loki and the father who abandoned him had become stronger. Loki had informed him of the missing child and as soon as the "teen" reached Jotunheim, Laufey knew exactly who he was. Damon was unsuccessful on his missions, but he did succeed in becoming captured by his target.

The very next day, Tony and Loki left for Jotunheim, excited to return with their baby boy. But this full grown teenager was a surprise to them both. Damon fought tooth and nail, wanting to get away from the parents that "abandoned" him. It took a long time to explain down to every last detail what had really happened. Even harder to get Damon to except that he had been lied to. Hard, but not impossible.

The baby boy had been taken home, and found adapting to his new surroundings quite easily. He took on the appearance of a simple, normal teenage boy. Though one thing changed. He and Fenrir didn't talk for the first few months. It was like the older boy was afraid to even look at him, in fear that he would disappear once more if he did. It was a slow start to a wonderful brotherhood.

Damon never told anyone about how he sat by his door at night when the parents were asleep, knowing that there was someone on the other side. He never told anyone about the small voice that sung that same song from what seemed to be so long ago. He never told anyone about listen to that voice turn into soft sobs, as the owner of the voice cried for his baby brother.

And now I know you want to know: Who is Fenrir? Well Fenrir my friends, is a total other story. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of a Son Chapter 2

Fenrir had never really been ordinary. The life of the eldest son of Loki was quite unstable to say the very least. But before we begin his life on Midgard, let's take a look back.

As Norse mythology states, Fenrir was the son of Loki and a giantess that need not be named. Living on Asgard, he roamed as a wolf, rapidly growning bigger than any god that resided there. That and the prophesy of the wolf killing Odin, were enough to strike fear in the hearts of many. But binding him was not enough for the Allfather. He had other ideas.

Fenrir had no idea where he was, or why for that matter. All he could figure out was that this was not his body. Where was his tail? His paws? Even his ears were in a different place. He also knew that walking on two feet was not as easy as the people of Asgard made it look. Relying on the wolf senses he had left, Fenrir searched for anyone, anything that could save him. That was when he caught a whiff of a smell that hadn't graced his nose in years. The smell of.. his father.

Tony Stark tried his best to evade crowds of adoring fans and annoying reporters as he weaved through New York, back to Stark Tower. He just wanted his new lover to return to him. Loki had been gone to visit his father, leaving Tony with nothing but a jacket, covered in Loki's distinct scent. Smiling as he finally made it home, he didn't even notice the tall teenager that was standing, as if he had been waiting, until he spoke. "Who are you, human?" Tony blinked in disbelief before his usual smirk was drawn on his face. "Well, unless you've been living under a rock, you must know me! I'm the Iron Man. Or billionaire playboy.." The taller one tilted his head, completely perplexed. "Why do you smell like my father?" This threw him for a loop. But Fenrir tried to explain as well as he could who is was. Tony had remembered talking about this with his lover. Loki had mentioned Fenrir several times with a look of pride. Who was he to not take in the lost and confused now human boy?

When Loki returned to Stark Tower he was surprised and confused as to why there was a teenage boy sitting at the dining room table. But when he saw those green, almost glowing eyes, he knew. "F-fenrir..?" How could it be? His oldest son, his puppy, was human? The boy stood up immediately, mouth running a mile a minute, trying to explain what he didn't know. Tony watched from the doorway as Loki silenced him with a single, heartwarming hug. After so many years, he could finally embrace his dear son. And thus, they became a family.

The first few months consisted of Fenrir locked away in his room, or roaming the hallways alone. Tony tried to get close, to reach him. He wanted to help him. Loki could get to him on most days. He offered a familiar touch, a remembrance of the boys childhood as a pup. But eventually, he and Tony crossed the line of being simple housemates to friends. They talked, even though Tony liked to poke fun and embarrass the poor boy. Sometimes they played catch with a random tennis ball. Soon enough, Fenrir had warmed up to the thought of having a stepmom. Tony actually loved the idea of it, and loved it even more when he heard the black haired teen call him "mom". Things were starting to look up.

There were times when Fenrir would seem like a child. Clingy, anxious, and utterly shy. His parents always encouraged him to go outside. But he wouldn't dare. Instead he sat in front of a large window, looking down. Long fingers grazed across the glass as he watched, utterly frightened. He felt like a monster. He knew he was one. His stepmother had tried to convince him otherwise, and maybe he began to believe. Little by little, he become comfortable. A wedding came and passed, and then the baby.

When Damon returned, Fenrir couldn't help but stay away. He knew for a fact that the teen was in fact his brother. But would it be the same? Could he ever sing his precious baby brother to sleep? He began to shut down again. But a little demon came and changed that.

Christa wouldn't let Fenrir have a moment's rest. She was always pushing and pulling him to do new things. Unfortunately for her, he was a very fast learner. He especially liked sarcasm, and found ways to use it regularly. He began to laugh more, smile, and get out of his room. It made everyone happy to see their little Fen being happy. He was becoming normal, just like he wanted.

He even found a girlfriend! Angel Rogers was a sweet, cuddly girl who happened to be one of Christa's best friends. So she didn't take very kindly to them kissing or cuddling on the couch. Which was the only thing they'd do. Despite his teenage body, Fenrir had no teenage hormones, making his basically asexual. He loved Angel with all of his heart, but nothing made him want to have sex. But the offspring of Captain America couldn't have been more understanding. She loved him more than anything. He couldn't have been happier. But things aren't that simple, don't you know?

It started one sunny summer day. Fenrir and Damon had started another match of "who's better?" which ended up being a game of tag throughout the house. All of the sudden, Fenrir's laughter turned into loud, hacking coughing. "You alright big bro?" He nodded, having been through this for a couple of days now. But this time the coughing just got louder, and began to really hurt. The soothing hand of his baby brother rested on his back as he coughed into his hand. Finally, it ended. The black haired teen smiled at his brother. "I'm fine, thanks. ."  
"No you aren't. " Frowning, Damon held up Fenrir's own hand to his face. Small droplets of red liquid could be seen.  
"Why are you coughing up blood Fen...?" That was an excellent question.. And like most questions, he didn't have an answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love of a Son Part 3

After begging and pleading with his brother not to tell, the family was none the wiser about Fenrir's slight "problem". And he did his best to keep it that way.

A week had past and Fenrir was quietly playing the piano. He was able to learn whole songs in a matter of hours. As he played, Tony sat on the closest couch to listen, Damon was making himself a sandwich, Loki had settled down for a nap while Christa tinkered with an iron suit of her own. But the sweet peace was short lived when Fenrir began to cough again. The loud bang on the piano and the hacking alerted everyone of the distressed son. Tony was the first one at his side, trying to calm down the coughing. "Fen? Honey.. What happen-" When he saw blood spattered on white piano keys. "What is this?!" Worry tinged the edge of his voice as he pulled his son into a motherly embrace. "Nothing. . I'm f-fine.." He managed to sputter out before he stood up slowly. "I just need some rest.." Tony was not convinced, but Fenrir's warm smile comforted him a bit. The wolf in a man's body staggered to his spacious room, flopping down for a rest. Little did he know,that was only the beginning of Fenrir falling apart.

The next weeks let way to a grouchy, irritable Fenrir. Think of a normal teenage girl when she's PMSing. Times two. Fenrir could barely go an hour without snapping at someone. That someone was usually Christa. The demoness couldn't help but go on life of a troublemaker as usual. No one really minded except for the black haired misfit. He began to snap at her. Soon enough, it led to full blown arguments.

"Why must you be such a brat!"  
"What is even your problem Fenrir?!"  
"You're my problem! I can't stand you! You're either ruining something, being an obnoxious 'bimbo', or moping about how my father doesn't like you!"  
"Okay, you done now? Good."  
"No, I'm not. For once in your life, shut up and listen to me!" Silence. "You act as if everyone should pity you. Then you act like you don't need anyone. What do you want?! Why did you even come here?" Anymore yelling was cut off by a sweet voice. "Fenrir!" As soon as Angel walked over, hugging him gently, all anger was melted. Christa took this chance to escape to her room. He swooped up his girlfriend, giving her a sweet kiss.  
"Fenrir, are you alright.?" Like everyone else, Angel could easily see the changes in his behavior. "I'm fine." The words had become some sort of mantra. He believed that if he kept saying that, he'd eventually be fine. How wrong he was. "I just need some rest. I think I'll go take a nap.."  
"Would you like me to lie down with you? Or get you anything before I leave?" "No love, I'm fine. I'll call you." One sweet kiss to her forehead and he slowly made his way to his room, closing the door behind him. Angel sighed and pouted, terribly worried.

Even after the return of Damon, Tony's sleep schedule wasn't exactly normal. So it wasn't a surprise that he was up at three a.m. What was a surprise however, was the sound of retching in Fenrir's bathroom. The billionaire gently tapped on the door. "Fen..?" The only really was a pained whimper. Tony burst into the simple room, walking into the lit bathroom. Fenrir sat crouched over the toilet, panting heavily. Blood trailed from the seat to the floor as his trembling body fell to the ground, red dripping from his mouth. "What happened?!" Tony screeched as he kneeled down, lying Fenrir's head on his lap. The boy nuzzled him, whimpering louder now.. "Hurts.. It hurts."  
"What hurts? Come on, talk to me.."  
"Mom..?" Looking up at him, he let out another cough. "Yes Fen, it's me.. Tell me what hurts honey." Tony stroked the boys head gently, kissing his forehead. "Everything hurts. . Make it go away.." He whines were ended when his eyes rolled back, signalling that the youth had passed out. Tony screamed for his husband, waking the entire house. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of A Son 4

Fenrir was cleaned up and taken to bed, having failed to wake up. Loki paced back and forth in room, stopping to look at his son and his husband. Fenrir was curled up next to Tony's worried body. The demi-god sighed, kneeling next to the bed. His husband looked like he was going to cry at any moment, but Loki had to stay strong.  
"We need to get Bruce out here.." Loki nodded. Though he wasn't too fond of any of the Avengers, this wasn't about him. This was for his son.

Bruce came as soon as he could, and asked to be left alone to complete his examination. The family waited outside in the living room, eerily quiet. Angel sat with them, trying not to fall into a crying heap. Eventually, Bruce came out with a solem look on his face.  
"There isn't anything I can do.."  
"What's the matter with him?!" A determined Tony demanded to know. "Well.. I'm not entirely sure on that part.."  
"What do you mean? We don't have time for riddles!" "He seems healthy everywhere. I can't tell where the blood is coming from, or why it's making it's way out. I'm sorry Tony." Bruce apologized once more before leaving, leaving the family in the living room. Damon had his face in his hands while Christa failed to keep her 'I don't care' face. Angel was teary eyed and Tony was for once, at a loss for words. All the while Loki went into his son's room, surprised and happy to see Fenrir awake and sitting up.  
"Father. . Hello, I'm sorry I worried you."  
"That's quite alright, it isn't your fault." Loki sat next to his son, wrapping arms around him. Fenrir smiled, resting in his arms, like a child when they're sick. They did this a lot ever since Fenrir had become human, snuggling into each other. It reminded them of another time. When Fenrir was only a pup, along with his other Norse brothers and his sister, Hela. They reminisced about old times usually, but today they just laid there, both worried about what would happen. Surely it couldn't get worse, could it?

How wrong they were.

Fenrir started to deteriorate faster than before. He could barely walk, let alone get out of bed. He hated relying on his mother, father, siblings and girlfriend waiting on him hand and foot. The black haired boy tried his hardest to be independent, but his weakness broke him of that. He'd rather have been dead than like this, but he didn't have a choice.

One night, when everyone else was asleep, Fenrir felt restless. He couldn't stop tossing and turning along with coughing fits. Ever so slowly however, he heard the footsteps of someone nearing his room. Then with a click of the door knob, Damon Stark came into view. "Hey big brother..." Fenrir just smiled, sitting up a little. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Damon made with way to the top of the bed, sitting by the pillows. He carefully led his big brother to rest his head on the younger's lap. Long, calming fingers raked through thinning black hair. When he heard the lullaby that he had sung so many times before, Fenrir couldn't keep his eyes open. Damon sang to him the song that was shared by them. Fenrir weakly took his brother's hand, falling into a unusually peaceful sleep.

Damon woke up early the next morning, feeling as if something was amiss. He looked down at his hand, surprised to see one so much smaller than his own. "F-fen...?" In his lap, a small child squirmed. Damon pulled the covers away to reveal his 'older' brother. Surely this was Fenrir, but he was maybe four or five now. The child blinked, then giggled loudly. "Baby brufer!" Squealing, the boy wrapped his arms around Damon's neck, hugging him tight. Damon quickly returned the hug. "M..Mom..?" In a matter of minutes, Tony was at the doorway, husband in tow. "Is he alright-Fenrir?!" The tiny boy turned, smiling brightly. "Mommy and daddy!" Jumping not so graciously off the bed, Fenrir ran to his parents before being scooped up by Tony. "Well this is new.."  
"I'm not complaining! " Tony smiled when Fenrir kissed his cheek. He was happy, and seemingly healthy.

But would it last?

A/N Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story! Chapter 5 will be out very soon! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Love of a Son 5

There were the good days;

Tony was giving Fenrir a bath, kneeling by the tub. The little boy was babbling, scooping up bubbles and blowing them away. His mother gently shampooed his long hair, rinsing it away. Through the months that the family had been formed, Tony had dropped his playboy facade to take on the role as a mother to Damon and Fenrir. He was glad to have a child to take care, even if Fenrir usually acted like one anyways. Even in his teenage body the boy took naps, whined like a baby, and was a momma's boy. He had almost had an emotional breakdown when his parents had left for two weeks (he didn't let go of Tony for an hour when they had returned). Now that he was a child, Tony spoiled him completely.  
"Mommy, I want toy!"  
"Here, here honey. ." Tony handed him another toy to go with the five he already had. "Thank you!" Splashing around in the tub, happy as could be.

Angel and Fenrir where sitting at the table, making arts and crafts. Ever since he changed, Angel had went from sweet girlfriend to dutiful babysitter. She had been attracted to him because he was nice, polite, and ever so gentle. That hadn't changed one bit. "Wook! Wook what I made fow you!" Fenrir held up a circle of paper, resembling a halo. "Aw, for me?"  
"Yes, yes! Wet me put it on!" She bent her head down and felt him place the halo on her head. "Fow my Angel.." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Always Fenrir." The pair giggled, continuing with their crafts.

Christa and Damon were the worst pair of babysitters in the history of anything. Mostly because Damon liked to sit around and watch Christs get beat up by the ball of energy. Fenrir pulled at her tail and horns all that he could, never letting up. It wasn't like she could hit him if she wanted. That would only make Loki, who already didn't like her, resent the demoness more. So she just took it, glaring at Damon every now and then. But at night, baby turned big brother Damon cradled Fenrir in his arms, singing him to sleep with the same song as always.

Loki had taken the change of Fenrir just as well as the rest of the family. It reminded him of the times when he took care of the rest of his children when they were young as well. The pair would simply lay in bed for house, staring at the ceiling, babbling to one another. Tucked away from the rest of the family, Loki let out his parental side. Holding Fenrir in his arms, he threw him up in the air. The squealing boy flailed around, giggling like crazy, making Loki laugh in turn. He loved these moments, he loved being with his son. These were the good days.

And then, there was the bad.

Screams filled the entire tower, and the family was solem. Tony was trying his best to contain Fenrir's shrieks of pain, but nothing was working. "Mommy make it stop! It hurt, it hurt!" Fenrir couldn't stay still, failing to get comfortable. Squirming out of his mother's arms, screaming like he had his head cut off. Tony was on the bed with him, trying his best to console him. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew his son was in pain. No one dared to enter. Angel had nearly broken down, so Christa took her home. Damon sat next to the door in the hallway, leaning on Loki's shoulder. Silent tears ran down his face, but Loki face was like stone. Until Tony called them in a weary, scared tone.

Tony peeled off his blood stained shirt while Loki patted his coughing son's back. Fenrir's blood was everywhere. Inbetween screaming, coughing, and throwing up blood, Tony was trying to stop crying. Finally, the little, hurting boy fell asleep. Tony allowed himself to sob into a pillow while Loki cleaned away all the blood. What was happening to their son? How could they go on like this. .?

The next day, it was as if the 'incident' never happened. Fenrir was happily running around, Damon and Christa were in the living room, Tony was at the bar, and Loki was in the study. "Mommy, can I haf some juice?" The little boy jumped up and down, holding up his hands for a cup. "Of course sweetie!" Tony gently placed the cup in his hand, but he didn't grab it. The cup of juice fell, splashing on the boy's bare feet. Fenrir only blinked, closing his hands slowly. "Fenrir! You've got to be careful honey!" Tony knelt down, cleaning up the mess. Fenrir stood there clueless, backing up a little. The billionaire frowned, looking at him. "Fen..?" The black haired child blinked, looking towards Tony, but not *at* Tony. "Mommy..? Where did you go?" His mother froze, gasping. Fenrir reached out, moving his hand to touch him, blindly looking around. Loki walked over, curiously looking down. "Fenrir, Tony? What happened?" His son looked up, reaching up. "Daddy? Who made it aw dark..?" Tony held a hand over his mouth, choking back a sob. Fenrir couldn't see his parents.. He couldn't see anything.

Loki consoled his husband on the couch as Damon sat with his brother on the floor. They played as best they could with sounds and voices. Fenrir coughed only a little, but his fatigue and weakness called for an early bedtime for everyone.

Tony laid in bed beside his sleeping husband, wiping away tears. He didn't ask for this, he loved his family. But how could he sit and watch his own son hurt so bad.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Love of a son 6

The next few days brought more screaming and an added hardship. With Fenrir's blindness, it made everything harder. His parents had to help him with everything from feeding, walking, going to the bathroom. The family did anything they could to make things comfortable. Bruce had become a regular visitor but all he could do was ease the pain slightly. Even all of Loki's magic didn't seem to find a solution. The family was tired, but had to keep going. They just wanted to keep the love of a son alive.

Fenrir still tried to play, even when confined to a bed. On good days, Loki could still throw him up and catch him. But the bad days started to eat up the good. The screaming and throwing up lasted hours, and left everyone shaken up. From the time he woke up to the time he passed out, Fenrir was in too much pain for anyone to fathom. Tony was there to dry his tears, trying to coax him into sleep early always. He couldn't give up, not while his son was still breathing.

Another morning came and Tony prepared himself for shrieking that he'd have to calm. But it never came. The entire tower was silent. That couldn't be right, Fenrir always woke up at the same time. What had happened. The ex-playboy prayed for the best as he walked towards the room. Soon he could make out low whimpers, causing him to sprint to the room and to Fenrir's side. "F-fen..?" The boy had a fever of at least a hundred and two, he was wheezing, and squirming around in a weak attempt to feel better. "M-mommy.. I'm so tired.." Tony picked him up gently, stroking his tear covered cheek. "No baby, stay awake okay? You've got to stay awake for me.." He knew that if he slept now, he might not wake up again. "Loki!" He yelled for his husband, heading to the living room.

The family stood near Tony, who was knelt down with Fenrir in his arms. The boys cries had gotten louder, and he wanted to sleep so bad. "Fen baby, please stay up.. Don't sleep now, you can't.."  
But Fenrir was so out of it, they weren't sure if he had heard him. "Daddy..?" Loki knelt beside them, taking his child's hand. "I'm here son, daddy's here.."  
"Daddy, I see sister.. I can see Hela.." The demi-god's eyes widened and he yelled. "No Fenrir! Don't go to her! Stay here!" He began to be hysterical, pleading for his son. But the boy just kept talking.. "Mommy.. Member when I couldn't find you..? When it was night?" Tony made a noise of agreement, flashing back to that night.

*flashback*  
"Mommy? Where awe you? It's dawk.." It was well over midnight, but Tony was still awake in his study, door cracked just a bit. The whining of his son brought him of off his feet, and into the hallway. Rubbing his eyes, looking into the dark hallway, he spoke. "Mommy's right here Fen? Can you see the light baby? Come here." Immediately small feet ran over and a small body attached to his legs. "Found mommy's wight!" Fenrir giggled, being lifted up so his face was brightened by the blue glow. "That's right.. I'll always be here, just find that light, okay?" Fenrir nodded happily. That night, he fell asleep with his fingers resting on the arc reactor, 'mommy's light'  
*end*

Tiny fingers trailed down until they were touching the small reactor, and Fenrir smiled brightly. "I'll find your wight again, pwomise.." He giggled weakly, and Tony let tears fall like rain. "Baby brufer and Chwista, I wanna pway again.. When can we go pway?" Damon answered for them both, Christa was too choked up. "As soon as you get better, we'll go play, first thing alright?" Fenrir nodded, breath becoming slow and heavy.. "I wuv you daddy and mommy.. Mommy, guess what!"  
"Wh-what is it baby?" His small hand brushed the older man's stuble, causing the boy to smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore." His hand fell, his body went limp, and his eyes looked truly dead. He was gone.  
"F-fen?! No! Stay with me!" Tony started to shake the boy gently but was given no response. "N-no..." A choked up scream was let out by the billionaire himself. He doubled over, clutching his son's body for dear life. This wasn't fair, this wasn't what he wanted. Christa collapsed into Damon's arms, sobbing quietly. How would they tell Angel? Damon himself was crying, shaking almost violently.

Loki sat there, looking at his child's body. Everything flashed before his eyes. He hadn't shed a tear, not once. He was the rock, the one that kept the family strong. But finally, the walls were torn down. "No.. No!" A sob racked his body, and Loki, God of Mischief, began crying into the soft, crisp carpet. He gripped the ground, crying for all he was worth. This wasn't right, this couldn't be happening. He had lost him. He had lost his son.  
*******

The funeral wasn't large, but it was extravagant. Not a single penny was pinched. Fenrir laid in a small, plush, green coffin, dressed in the finest tailor suit. One by one or two by two, people paid their respect.

Clint and Natalia both stood by the coffin for only a second, bowing their heads in a small prayer. Angel and her father Steve Rogers were next. The Avengers simply saluted the young one, while Angel broke down in sobs. She had to lean on Steve to keep from simply toppling over. Thor walked over next. Though he had never seen Fenrir on Midgard, he remembered the small pup that Loki parented. He paid his respects and left as well, but asked his brother to see him afterwards. Christa knelt beside the coffin, speaking low, between Fenrir and herself. She apologized for all her wrongs, all the fights, and just anything that she could think of. Damon knelt beside her after a while, softly humming Fenrir's lullaby. The siblings got up, but waited at the door for their parents. Tony and Loki both shed many more tears, one always comforting the other. Giving Fenrir one last kiss on the forehead, they closed the coffin together.

The burial was even worse. Tony broke down as soon as it began to be lowered, pleading for someone, anyone to get his son out of there. Loki held him back, sobbing on his shoulder. This was truly the worst day of their lives.  
**********

Soon they were back home. The kids went to their separate rooms, and Tony fell asleep on his son's bed. Now it was only Thor and Loki in the living room. Their relationship had been rocky, but the two were at a draw, allowing a peaceful talk. "What is it that you want to tell me?"  
"Well brother.. There's someone I think you should meet-Er, meet again."  
"Meet again? You're not talking about that scientist you took a liking to?" Thor let out a small laugh. "I'm afraid not, he's a bit closer to family. I've taken him in as my son, but I he's not my blood."  
"And do tell Thor, what does that have to do with me?" Loki didn't have time for this, he should be mourning. "He's your blood Loki. Your grandchild to be exact."  
"What?! You mean, one of Fenrir's sons?" He couldn't believe, more had been turned into humans like his son? "Yes, Hati to be exact."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't tell me about Fenrir. But I didn't come here to fight. I thought you would like to be present when I told Hati about his father. ."  
"You haven't told him?"  
"Well, no..." Loki sighed once more, standing up. "Very well, let's go."  
********** A/N Hello! I've separated the last two parts. So chapter seven will hopefully be up later today! 


	7. Epilogue

Love of a son 7

Loki and Thor made it to Thor's home as the sun was setting. His home wasn't too extravagant, but it was nice. When they walked inside, all the lights were off except one in the dining room. At the table, a teenage boy was sitting down, swiping a pencil back and force on a sketch pad. The boy was thin with a girlish body. His skin was pale, and his hair was snow white. His eyes were a bright red, wide and unreacting. The paper he was 'drawing' on was completely grey now, but he just kept swiping his pencil. "He's not always like this. It started a few days ago.." Loki nodded, moving closer and sitting beside him. "Hati? Do you remember me?" The boy blinked rapidly, snapping out of his trance. He looked Loki over, then smiled. "Grandfather!" He hugged him tightly, giggling loud. "Yes, good.." Loki smiled, hugging him again. "Father, you're home!" Hati stood up, running over to Thor happily. The blonde hugged him tightly, smiling down at him. "Aye, I am. Son, we have some news." He looked at Loki, who nodded and continued. "Your birth father, Fenrir, he was living with us."  
"I know. ."  
"You. . You did?" Hati nodded, not noticing both of the faces of surprise. "Yes... I always knew that, I've known where he was for a long time."  
"So, you must know that a few days ago.. Fenrir passed. He's dead Hati."  
"No he isn't." Loki blinked, frowning deeply. He had just buried his father, and now he was being told that he wasn't dead. Thor tried to explain to his son about the funeral, about everything. But Hati only shook his head. "If he was dead, then I would be back chasing the moon. There would be no reason for me to be bound in this body."  
"Then where is he?" Loki was beginning to get angry. "If you know, then why don't you show me to him?!"  
"He isn't on Midgard anymore..." Hati whined, getting frustrated like a child. Thor, who was used to this behavior, kneeled in front of him. "Son, it's alright. Just tell us where he is.." Hati sniffled, nodding.

"He's on Jotunheim."

THE END 


End file.
